


Art for Back to the Start by magicalmischel

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: Story summary: There's a new witchfinder in Camelot. He's younger but smarter, more dangerous and hell-bent on hunting down a sorcerer called Emrys. Fearing the worst, Merlin flees and leaves Arthur only with a letter. But Arthur, being as stubborn as ever and not liking the idea of Merlin out there alone, sets off after him, finding out more about his servant and friend than he'd ever wanted to as a result. Not only must Merlin and Arthur learn how to be friends again, but also how to work together and get rid of the witchfinder, who's meant to stay by the king's side forever. Especially after he finds out who Emrys is and where he's hiding.Link to the story





	Art for Back to the Start by magicalmischel




End file.
